Nothing Stays Buried
by Chris Rudy
Summary: A drunk Jade confesses to Tori that she's been in love with her since day one. What will happen when Jade is told about this and that Tori's feelings for Jade are reciprocated? First Jori fic. Enjoy.


**Nothing Stays Buried**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters**

Tori sat on her couch when her doorbell rang. She stood up, walked to the door, then opened it to see Jade standing at the door.

"Jade?" Tori said, confused.

"Sup, bitch?" She joked.

"Are you drunk?"

"Not quite. Just a little tipsy." Jade replied then walked in and sat on the couch.

"Make yourself at home." Tori said sarcastically.

"Anyone here with you?"

"No. My parents and Trina went to visit my aunt Sonya."

"Cool." Jade said then walked to the kitchen, found the liquor cabinet and got some vodka. "Got any ice?"

"Jade, what's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" Jade asked as she got out a glass, put some ice in it, then poured some vodka in the glass.

"I mean, why did you come to me?"

"Same as when I dumped Beck after that Alyssa Vaughn incident. I don't want anyone who's cool to see me this way." She said, drinking the vodka and pouring more.

"Mad enough about your most recent breakup with Beck to drink?" Tori asked.

"I'm drinking to try and forget about it, Vega." Jade snapped.

Tori sighed and let Jade drink. The Goth soon joined her half-Latina frenemy on the couch. "Whatcha watchin'?" Jade asked.

" _Celebrities Underwater_." Tori replied.

"Can we watch anything else?" Jade asked bitterly.

"No." Tori said.

Jade sighed. "Fine." She said in defeat then kept downing the vodka she was pouring.

After a while, Jade's eyes were clouded and unfocused and Tori looked at Jade. "Now, are you drunk?" Tori asked in annoyance.

"Yes." Jade replied. Her speech was very slurred and Tori sighed.

"Oh my god…" Tori muttered.

"Vega, can I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"The reason I broke up with Beck this time is because I've fallen in love with someone else."

"Who?"

"You."

Tori's eyes widened. "What?" She asked, not sure if she heard right.

"It's true. I've been in love with you since we met, but I was mad because I didn't want to believe it and I took that anger out on you. I'm really sorry for being so mean to you, Tori."

Tori was sure Jade was only acting like this because Jade had had a lot of vodka, but decided to talk about it in the morning when Jade was sober.

After a few minutes, Jade passed out with her head resting on Tori's shoulder. Seeing it was 10:30, Tori decided to help Jade to bed, so she wrapped one of Jade's arms around her shoulders then wrapped her other arm around Jade's waist and slowly stood up.

Feeling herself being moved, Jade woke a little. "Vega?"

"Yes, Jade?"

"Cat thinks you're in love with me, too. Is she right?"

Tori's eyes widened as their redheaded friend was right. Tori had had feelings for Jade for some time now, but didn't want to admit it.

Realizing Jade was waiting on an answer, Tori nodded. "She is right."

Jade smiled. Tori helped Jade to bed then once in Tori's bed, they both fell asleep.

/The Next Morning, Jade's POV\

I woke up to a pounding headache.

Damn, I hate hangovers…

I shifted to my left and saw a sleeping Tori Vega next to me. Though I was surprised, I was also glad that Tori was able to tolerate me while I was intoxicated.

I saw her eyes opening and she looked at me with that smile I've come to love.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I echoed.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a truck." I said bluntly.

She nodded. "I'll go get you some aspirin."

I nodded slightly then she slowly got out of bed as I went and closed her window curtains to keep the sun out and away from my eyes. I laid back down in Tori's bed as she walked back in with aspirin and a glass of water. I smiled and sipped the water then took the aspirin.

"Hey, Jade?" Tori said and I looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Last night, while you were wasted, you told me you'd fallen in love with me. Is that true?"

My eyes widened after I heard her tell me that. She looked at me as I nodded. "It is true. I was mad because I kept denying it, but it hurt me that I took that anger out on you. I swear to God that I am so sorry, Tori."

"It's okay, Jade. Because I'm in love with you, too. I just didn't want to tell you because…" Tori started.

"Because you didn't think I was like that?"

"That and I was afraid you'd do worse things to bully me."

"Now, we know the truth about how we feel for each other." Jade said, smiling.

"Yes, we do. So, what do we do now?"

"Wanna have some dinner tomorrow night?"

Tori blushed. "As in like a date?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I'd have to say I accept, Jade West."

I smiled. "That's good to know, Tori Vega."

She smiled back then laid next to me and I held her close. She laid her head on my chest and I smiled then ran my fingers through her hair.

So soft…

"I love how soft your hair is, Tori."

"Thanks, Jade."

I smiled. "You know, I wasn't always a lesbian, but I have been bi-curious."

"When did you realize you were a lesbian?" She asked.

"The minute I fell in love with you."

She looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes and I smiled.

She smiled back at me. "So, since we know how we feel about each other…" She started.

I chuckled. "Yes, Tori. I'll stop being a gank to you. But I can't make any promises that I won't get jealous whenever guys hit on you."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't get jealous."

I smiled. I love how well she knows me…

"So, should we tell our friends about us?" I asked.

"Eventually, yes."

"Just not until you're ready to take us out into the open."

She nodded.

"That's okay. I won't rush you."

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

 **That's chapter one. I hope you guys like this story. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
